Society increasingly is more dependent on energy sources as nations become more advanced. As fuels required to generate energy become expended, man looks to more renewable sources with which to produce energy. Among some of the sources are wind power, solar power, and hydroelectric power. However, an untapped source of renewable energy is the power from harnessing ocean waves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,867 discloses a method and device for generating electric power by use of wave force. According to the invention, it is possible to obtain the required power using the floatation bladders rising and falling repeatedly with waves as a power source and the rotation force of gears connected to the floatation bladders through ropes. The invention has advantages in that the construction of the power generating means and its supporting means are simple, execution of work is easy, a kinetic energy is convertible into an electric energy using the floatation bladders regardless of the magnitude of waves, and even in the deep sea, the base frame is not installed on the sea bed, but in a fixed depth under the mean sea level, and thereby the maintenance and repair of device is carried out without any difficulty.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,788 discloses a submersible generating plant for producing electricity from ocean currents. The apparatus consists of two counter-rotating, rear-facing turbines with a plurality of rotor blades extending radially outward from two separate horizontal axis that convey the kinetic energy from the two side-by-side turbine rotors through separate gearboxes to separate generators that are housed in two watertight nacelles that are located sufficiently far apart to provide clearance for the turbine rotors. The two generators and their gearboxes serve as ballast and are located below a streamlined buoyancy tank that extends fore and aft above and between them. A leverage system having no moving parts adjusts lifting forces to balance changing downward vector forces that result from changes in drag acting on the downward angled anchor line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,831 discloses an ocean and river water power generator having a plurality of water wheel power generators. Said water wheel power generator includes a common concrete base, a water wheel having a main shaft thereof and a plurality of water wheel impellers fixedly and radially attached to said main shaft for transforming potential energy of water in the ocean or a river to rotational energy thereof, a speed-up gear means having an input shaft thereof connected with one end of said main shaft for increasing the number of RPM of the main shaft for increasing said rotational energy.
U.S. Patent No. 4,551,066 discloses a water wheel for operating fully submerged in an ocean current. The water wheel has a rotating frame member supported on the ocean floor for rotation about a vertical axis. The frame member supports a plurality of vertically extending vanes, each vane being rotatably supported on the frame for limited rotation about a vertical axis. It has a hydrofoil shape in cross-section with the axis of rotation parallel to the leading and trailing edges. Rotation of the vanes is limited relative to the frame by a hydraulic piston control system and shock absorbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,273 discloses a rotor generator including an elongated generally cylindrically shaped framework. An elongated rotor is longitudinally aligned within the framework and is rotatably mounted therein. The rotor has a plurality of curved blades which are capable of causing rotation of the rotor when there is fluid flow, such as water or air current. The rotor has a magnetic characteristic which may be provided by attaching magnets to the rotor blades or magnetizing the blades themselves. A plurality of wires are mounted on the framework about the rotor so that when the rotor is rotated electrical current is induced in the wires. Apparatus is provided for collecting the induced electrical current so that the electrical current can be provided for power purposes, such as charging a battery. With this arrangement the rotor generator can be placed on the bottom of the ocean where there is current flow, and utilized for charging a battery which may in turn power oceanographic equipment.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20040061338 is directed towards a reciprocating generator rigidly attached to the underside of an ocean buoy and creates electric power from the surface ocean swells. The generator coil maintains a stable position beneath the ocean surface while the magnetic field housing reciprocates with the vertical motion of the buoy in response to interaction with swell and waves on the surface of the ocean. Damping plates attached to the generator coil inhibit the motion of the generator coil, thus keeping it in a stable position relative to the motion of the magnetic housing. The magnetic housing focuses the magnetic field through the generator coil and the relative motion between the magnetic housing and generator coil creates an electromotive force in the coil. The design of the generator provides a uniform field of single magnetic orientation throughout the entire stroke of the generator. Permanent magnets and electromagnet windings create and enhance the magnetic field of the reciprocating generator.
Canada Patent No. 2,160,756 is directed towards an Ocean Current Power Generator. The abstract for this document was not provided by the issuing authority at the time it was entered into the ICO patent database. Also the image (PDF) file was not available for this document.
U.S. Patent No. 20040103658 is directed towards a system for conversion of wave energy in a body of a fluid using electromagnetic coupling (by moving a magnetic device inside a coil, or a coil inside magnetic field) driven by the linear motion due to either a buoy on a liquid or a linear movement induced by any mechanical means driven by a fluid, including: (a) a stationary support element mounted to the floor or to the floor of the body of the fluid in the form of a magnet or a coil; (b) a moving or buoyancy apparatus, for liquid fluids, including a buoy portion having formed therewith wave energy collection apparatus in the form of a floating device containing a magnet, or a coil; (c) coupling apparatus for connecting the moving or buoyancy apparatus to the stationary support element so as to be pivotal in a generally vertical plane with respect to the stationary support element; (d) at least a set a cables to allow for the flow of the electric current to a control/regulator/storage device, correspondingly, the piston apparatus being guided by a stationary support, in association with a predetermined element operative to move in response to movement of the moving or buoyancy apparatus, or running fluid such as air or running water.
None of the above inventions, however, provide for an ocean wave generator that can be easily inspected, maintained, replaced, and installed, while not reducing the efficiency of the generator. There is therefore a need for an ocean wave generator that can meet these needs and will produce reliable energy.